Generally, enterprises deploy Information Technology (IT) infrastructure for providing tools and services to their employees and users. A typically sized enterprise with a large number of users may have different users with different IT needs. The IT needs may vary depending on job roles and working habits of users with respect to the type of device, the type of network connection, the type of operating system, type of application, location of accessing a device, and the like. In order to define the tools, the services and the policies that can be provided to different users with different IT needs, the users are grouped or segmented into multiple segments depending on similarities in their needs. The segmentation of users into segments and the provisioning of IT infrastructure specific to the segments are observed to have a positive impact on users' working experience and productivity. However segmentation of users into segments is a challenging task owing to dynamic of user needs, inaccuracy of user characteristic data, time consuming conventional methods and the like.